


Maintenance

by MikeyHunter



Series: Super Short Collection [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Based on a true Tumblr post, Drabble, F/M, Modern AU, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyHunter/pseuds/MikeyHunter





	Maintenance

"Alright, the DVDs just got in, Link's setting them up, it's time to marathon the _crap_ out of the Super Mario Brothers Super Show!" announced Malon, to nobody in particular, as only Zelda was in the kitchen with her, and she was already aware of the Friday night plans her cousin and his girlfriend were dragging her into.

"Could you hand me a pack of popcorn, Zelda?" she requested, grabbing the door of their brand new microwave by the handle. Unfortunately, the savory deliciousness would have to wait a bit longer than the two minute microwave time, as said handle came off when Malon gave it a tug.

"Uh-oh..." offered Malon.

"Okay, this is not a problem," said Zelda, less than convincing with her frantic tone and her peaking through the window from the kitchen to the living room to check that Link didn't suspect anything "Just put it back, quietly, we'll duck into the bathroom and practice our surprised faces in the mirror..."

"I'm sorry, Zellie," interrupted Malon, now leaning back against the counter, wearing a pair of sunglasses from nowhere, "put what back?"

Zelda looked up above Malon's head and, sure enough, the handle was back where it belonged, although now bearing some conspicuous white splotches where it met the door...

"I think this calls for a high five," Malon observed, holding up her right hand, then hurriedly swining it down in favor of her left when she remembered that the glue stick was still stuck to it.

"Whatever, I think we still have some of that stovetop stuff..." Zelda said, leaving Malon hanging as she re-opened the pantry door.


End file.
